


Domesticity Has Its Perks

by Aureiya



Series: A Multitude of Polyships [5]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Actually Discussing Feelings, Attempt at Humor, Cuddling & Snuggling, Date Nights, Emotional, Established Relationship, Excessive use of hitter hacker and thief, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, OT3, Orange Soda because duh, Parker Being Parker, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 05, Relationship Discussions, Sappy, They Own the Brewpub, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aureiya/pseuds/Aureiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot wants to discuss some possible future plans with his partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domesticity Has Its Perks

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to fucking write continuous fluff for this trio like you have no idea. I just finished Leverage in less than a week and I'm just hooked.

“Listen,” Eliot started on a Wednesday night, gesticulating with a wet rag that he had been wiping down the Brewpub’s counters; Wednesdays were date nights, a homage to the first time Parker didn’t stab a mark for flirting, it still made Alec laugh that laugh of his that made Eliot feel warm; meaning that the Brewpub closed up early and Eliot cooked specially for his hacker and thief and then they all would curl up together and watch a movie. Who chose the movie changed each week, by a complicated schedule Alec had drawn using computer algorithms. They had tried doing Rock-Paper-Scissors at the start, but Eliot kept winning and so Parker and Alec voted to change the rules after having watched all the Die Hard movies and all the Bourne Identity.

They’ve already finished dinner, which is why Eliot is wiping down the counters and talking to Alec while Parker is choosing whatever movie she wants to watch this week. Alec is leaning towards the hitter over the bar, slightly flirtatious in the way that doesn’t expect anything but shows his interest anyways. Eliot had already appreciatively swept his eyes over the hacker, but was too serious to flirt back at the moment.

“I’m serious here Hardison. Stop making those eyes at me.” The hitter joked as he tossed the rag back into the sink and circled the bar to lay a hand possessively against Alec’s waist and rubbing his thumb under his shirt, Alec raised an eyebrow as if to call bullshit and Eliot smiled slightly at him.

“We’ve made a good place for ourselves here wouldn’t you say?” Eliot asks, gesturing with his head to the darkened Brewpub, closed for the night, and Alec also knows he’s implying Leverage International upstairs, which is now just the three of them together, and their apartment which is connected to it.

“I’d say we’re living the highlife.” Alec replies, sliding his hand up the strong arm that’s touching him, and cupping Eliot’s shoulder to drag him closer for a kiss. They spend a few moments lost in the feeling of each other’s mouths, soft and warm, taste of good food and the beer that Alec makes that Eliot grudgingly admits is enjoyable still lingering. Eliot pulls back first.

“You’re distracting me from making my point here.” Eliot murmured, still close in the other mans space. Alec chuckled and purposefully stepped back from him, mockingly gesturing to the space now between them. Eliot rolls his eyes in affection. He looks away and his face does get a bit more serious, focused.

“Do you ever think that it’s time to settle down a bit more?” He asks after a moment, and Alec’s brow gets a little furrowed, and Eliot quickly tries to clarify.

“It’s just the three of us now, and we have this great Brewpub, we actually make some money off it. I still love running cons with y’all, I know you don’t want to stop that, we’ve discussed it before, but maybe we could… do less of them?” Elliot’s voice isn’t all too sure by the end of his short comment. Alec is looking down at the counter, tapping his finger a bit.

“Are you not happy, El?” Alec asks after a beat, and Eliot immediately covers the gap between to grab Alec’s wrist securely, similarly to how he had what felt like ages ago when they took down a terrorist together, something he’d picked up to ground his partner.

“Nah Hardison it’s not that.” He quickly clarifies, “But wouldn’t you like sometimes to I dunno. Have something a little more settled sometimes? Maybe have like a dog, or maybe even like… a kid?” Eliot’s voice is quiet by the last syllable. Alec is looking up at him in almost shock, his mouth parted but nothing coming out of it.

“You want to steal a baby?” An excited, loud for the moment, Parker suddenly says from the other end of the bar, it makes Alec jump and Eliot chuckles.

“Nah baby you can’t just do that.” Alec immediately scoffs, turning to the overeager thief, which just makes Eliot huff out a laugh and moves closer to curl his arms around Alec’s waist as he knows the hacker is about to start trying to argue with their girl on the morals of stealing a baby. Alec leans back into his chest easily and gesticulates with his arms about how a baby needs to be with their family, and stealing one would be one of the worst things they could possibly do. Parker is just starting arguing that what if they don’t have parents, or they’re bad and Eliot speaks up again.

“Why don’t we make our own instead of stealing one?’ He mumbles into Alec’s back, which he can feel tense up against him, and he sighs.

“If you just want me to make a robot do that, then yeah I could make that.” Alec tries to joke, but it falls a little flat. He sounds a little anxious about the mess and Eliot soothes a hand down his front before unwrapping his arms and instead dragging the other man to a booth. He gestures to the booth and Parker sits in one side, Alec in the other and Eliot quickly grabs a chair off one of the main tables to straddle. He grabs a hand from both Parker and 

“I’m serious guys, it doesn’t have to be a kid or anything, but I love what we have together, I love the job I do, but I’d like to slow down and maybe just run the Brewpub if y’all want to just keep doing small cons that don’t require much hittin.” Eliot says earnestly to the two, laying out what he’d been slowly thinking about bringing up to the two. 

The two people he loves most in the world share a glance, always better at the silent communication than him, but it never made Eliot feel jealous; they all had their own special things together.

“When did this start El?” Alec finally asks, squeezing his hand in support. Parker nodded as though agreeing that it was the right question to start off with. Eliot chuckles and removes his hand so he can run his fingers through his long hair, an obvious tell to the others that he was a bit nervous.

“I’m not exactly a spring chicken anymore, and I don’t think I’m getting any younger.” He tells the two, a little self-depreciating. Alec’s eyebrows are quirked in that way that means he’s about to sass, and Parker’s brow is furrowed in confusion.

“Did you find a gray hair or somethi-“   
“What’s a spring chic-“

The hitter’s two partners start at the same time and then cut off and laugh and Eliot’s chest has never been warmer. He brings Parker’s hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles letting his laugh ghost over her hand, her eyes crinkle in that pretty way.

“Just an expression Parker.” He explains to her. And then turns to Alec in fake indignation, and a small bit of real annoyance,

“No Hardison, it wasn’t a gray hair.” He gets raised eyebrows from everyone around the table. Making him slump down in defeat.

“I have new wrinkles.” Eliot huffs finally, Parker cackles in reply, and Alec reaches out to grab at his face.

“Seems like the same old grumpy to me.” He declares after a few minutes of prodding and squeezing at the hitter’s cheeks, reminding Eliot heavily of Alec’s nana; and didn’t he want to give that woman the great grandchildren she deserved. That makes Eliot’s eyes crinkle with his smile at the hacker’s dumb jokes and just the thought of nana with a new baby of theirs on her knee. Parker immediately gasps and almost pokes him in the eye pointing to the crow’s feet around his eyes.

“Oh no these? Eliot I know you didn’t smile a lot before us but those mean you’re happy not that you’re old.” Parker declares and that just makes Eliot’s smile bigger. Her straightforward way of talking may seem crass to other outside their little trio, but it just lets Eliot know she’ll always be honest with him. Eliot tries to sober up again  
“But seriously guys, I really think we should talk down to earth. If you guys don’t think a kid is for us in this situation, then I really do want a puppy.” He tells them, and Parker perks up like a puppy herself at the mention of a dog. She turns eagerly towards Alec across the booth, somehow with her legs up in the booth with her, all folded up. Alec chuckles and shakes his head in exasperation.

“In all honestly,” Alec says, “I’m ok with kids, but I think we should look into it a lot more before we decide for sure, if adopting or surrogacy is best and all that jazz.” He pauses in contemplation, none questioning if Parker would carry a child, and Eliot’s heart feels full and happy that his partners do want this with him and aren’t immediately discounting it.   
Parker suddenly leans forward and pecks Eliot’s cheek seeing his happiness, he catches her lips before she can lean away pouring out his growing joy into the kiss which she eagerly returns with her usual vigor. Let it be said that Parker never does anything half way. 

When she’s done ravaging his mouth she throws in her two-bits,

“Since we’re waiting on stealing a baby,” here she stuck her tongue out at Alec who snorts, “We should get that dog.” Parker finishes with a grin. Eliot looks between his partners, both of them had been so accepting so far, agreeing to think about this, and even eager seeming on Parker’s part.

“I love you.” Slips out before Eliot can stop it, not that he even wanted to that much, though they don’t say it out loud very often, being who they are, its happily understood between all of them. But he can’t regret saying it, not when it makes Alec’s eyes all soft and sweet and it gets the rarest blush out of Parker.

“You too, man.” Alec says earnestly, reaching out his hand for their signature handshake. Eliot isn’t having it though, instead grabbing the hacker’s beautiful hand to pull him out of the booth and into Eliot’s arms. He’s crushing the man to him, gently of course, but then Parker is sticking her hands between then and squishing between them just how she liked to be part of the hug. Eliot smiles into her hair, and can hear her give Alec a kiss even though he can’t see it, before she’s wriggling all around to face him.  
“We change together remember?” Is all she says, but Eliot knows that’s her way of saying her love back because those have always been their vows to each other and he kisses her as a yes. 

The trio eventually separates from the tangle and heads finally upstairs to their movie night, which Parker exclaims is WALL-E, she thinks it’s something everyone will love. Because robots for Alec, some sabotage for Parker, and though Eliot doesn’t admit it out loud, he really enjoys cartoons that show the good in people. Eliot couldn’t care if they were watching the movie he hated most in the world at the moment though; he feels lighter for finally telling his partners about his feelings and wishes. Good communication has really helped build this relationship to the comfort that it is now and he’s proud of where they are; blissfully happy to be with the two most important people in his world. And he can’t help wondering if that number may grow to three.

“If we’re adopting I think you and Parker should be the couple,” Eliot comes back from his thoughts to hear Alec say as they go into their personal kitchen to get orange soda and popcorn, the usual movie treats. Eliot scrunches up his face in confusion, he knows that they can’t file as a trio even though that’s how they’d raise a kid. But he’d assumed differently.

“I figured it would be you and Parker.” He tells the hacker, “Since you guys were together first in this relationship.” Alec scoffs, but Piper hangs over the back of the couch to chime in,

“Alice White could become Alice Black!” Her grin is shining and Eliot laughs happily. While Alec shakes his head,

“Nah baby you can’t just say that. Anyhow I say when we finally decide on what we’re doing, we rock paper scissors it out.” Alec declares as he carries their sodas over and plops down beside Parker.

“What if you guys applied together?” She queries and she snatches the popcorn from Eliot before he can sit down. Eliot laughs and Alec sighs but they do share a considering look, before Alec is sprawling back and commanding the TV to play the movie. As the screen starts showing the cute little robot, which Alec mutters about poor design, Parker leans against Eliot with her feet tucked up under Alec’s leg and mutters into his ear.

“I want a dog that can steal with me.” Is what she whispers, and Eliot allows himself to laugh and feel all the warm feelings that bubble through him.

“Course babe.” He replies kissing her hair and sharing a long glance with Alec. They’re all safe right now, and Parker was right. If this was a change in their relationship that was going to happen, it was going to involve all of them. Eliot lays his arm along the back of the couch, allowing Parker to snuggle more securely to his chest, munching away at the popcorn he made, and cups Alec’s neck securely. Eliot has more than he ever believed he would get in his arms right now, and to think these people were willing to give him even more blew his mind. The hitter allows himself to relax completely, closing his eyes for a moment to revel in the feeling of his love and the contentedness of their domesticity and smiles.

He can’t wait to see Nate and Sophie’s reactions when they get asked to be the godparents.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I was gonna have originally some moments talking about how a baby would fit into their family, but I didn't write it so here's some info:  
> > Amy would babysit for them  
> > They still do Leverage but smaller scale, even more For the People you know  
> > They get an Australian sheepdog. Her name is Diamond  
> > They do eventually adopt some kids  
> >> siblings out of foster care, 4 & 7, boy & girl, David & Mira  
> >> they decide to adopt one Eliot takes a hit that puts him more solidly out of commission (he's getting in his 40s)
> 
> Thats the ideas!!


End file.
